List of Persona 3 Items
The following is a list of items appearing in Persona 3. Inventory *Consumable items consist of Medicines, Incense Cards, Battle Items and other miscellaneous items. *'Note': Items present in FES and Portable but not in the original Persona 3 are indicated with †. Items present in Portable only are indicated with ‡. Restorative Items Used from the item menu to restore HP, SP, or normal status to your allies. Battle Items Attack and defense items for use in battle only. Incense Cards Used to increase the base stats of a Persona. Can be purchased at Shinshoudo Antiques. Food & Drink Food and drink items that can be used outside of battle only. Merchandise Items with no other purpose than to be sold or given to Elizabeth during quests. Items for the latter have little resale value. Date Items Items used to increase points during your dates with girls. Gemstones Used to obtain items and cards from the antique shop. Shadows will start dropping them from Arqa block onwards in "The Journey". In "The Answer", they are either dropped by shadows or found in random chests all over the Desert Of Doors. (Note: The majority of these results were obtained in FES, and may not necessarily work with the original P3) Weapon Fusion Items Note: Weapon fusion and its related items were not present in the original Persona 3. In FES, Shinshoudo Antiques provides the unique service of fusing Personas into weapons. Ordinary fusion weapons can be further strengthened by adding another Persona. Properties vary by Level and Arcana. Personas that turn into Special Weapons will overrule the base item type used in favor of its end result. (Example: Lucifer + Nihil Gun = Lucifer's Blade) Equipment *Weapons, armor and accessories that improve combat performance. Aside from the constant base bonuses, some also contain properties that increase statistics. They often vary, even between similar kinds of equipment. There are a few that have fixed properties however, and are noted where applicable. Collected equipment carries over to the New Cycle. * Equipment sells for 25% of its store value. * Officer Kurosawa will occasionally sell all equipment with a 25% discount. *'Note':In Persona 3 and FES, all equipment has a random effect unless otherwise indicated, while in Portable equipment has no effect unless indicated. *'Note': The protagonist can use any weapon in Persona 3 and FES, but in Portable he is restricted to one-handed swords, which are differentiated from Mitsuru's rapiers. The female protagonist exclusively uses naginatas. *'Note': Equipment present in FES and Portable but not in the original Persona 3 are indicated with †. Equipment present in Portable only are indicated with ‡. One-Handed Swords Short swords wielded with one hand. It can be equipped by either the male protagonist or Mitsuru. Inflicts Slash damage. Naginatas Traditional Japanese naginatas. It can only be wielded by the female protagonist. Inflicts Slash damage. Two-Handed Swords Large, two-handed swords. It can be wielded by either the protagonist (in P3 and FES) or Junpei. Inflicts Slash damage. Fists Weapons worn on both hands that allow the user to rapidly get in close to opponents. It can be wielded by either the protagonist (in P3 and FES) or Akihiko. Inflicts Strike damage. Bludgeons Heavy weapons held with both hands. It can be wielded by the protagonist (in P3 and FES), Shinjiro and Metis. Inflicts Strike damage. Spears Spears used with two hands that allow exceptional reach. It can be wielded by either the protagonist (in P3 and FES) or Ken. Inflict Pierce damage. Bows Bows and arrows used from a distance. It can be wielded the protagonist (in P3 and FES) or Yukari. Missing will not cause the user to stumble. Inflict Pierce damage. Guns Guns designed as attachments. It can only be attached to Aigis. Missing will not cause Aigis to stumble. Inflicts Pierce damage. Knives Small knives designed for ninjas. It can only be wielded by Koromaru. Inflict Slash damage. Human Armor Armor designed for use by humans only. Note: Special outfits which change the character's appearance in FES and Portable are indicated with *. Aigis Armor Armor designed for use by Aigis only. Increases defense. Equipment names/properties have changed in FES, and includes some costumes. Metis Armor Beautiful torso parts exclusively equipped by Metis, Increases defense. As such, all of them are gained in "The Answer" only. Dog Suits Suits of clothes designed specifically for use by Koromaru only. Increases defense. Shoes Shoes designed to increase a person's speed. Increases evade. Aigis Legs Leg updates designed for use by Aigis only. Increases evade. Some names and properties have changed in FES. Metis Legs Elegant leg parts exclusively equipped by Metis, increases evade. As such, all of them are gained in "The Answer" only. Accessories Accessories with a wide range of useful effects. * Note: Passives and accessories that share the same effect do not stack. Notes * While the Armor of Light and Shoes of Light afford the highest Defense and Evasion possible, if they both possess a +Resist and +Evade of the same type (ex. Armor of Light (+Resist Magic (high), Shoes of Light (+Evade Magic (high)), the Resist effect will override the Evade effect, leaving a character with less of a bonus. The footwear accessories can be substituted for those from the Monad Depths or Messiah can be farmed again for more armor. * The Resist Magic effect supplied by one variant of the Armor of Light does not protect against Light and Darkness spells. Key Items Key items for advancing the story or creating special Personas. *'Note': Key items present in FES and Portable but not in the original Persona 3 are indicated with †. Key items present in Portable only are indicated with ‡. Category:Persona 3 Category:Lists of Items and Equipment Category:Persona 3 FES !